


Snapshots of a Worsening Problem

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-23
Updated: 2007-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they meet it's under the brilliant summer sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots of a Worsening Problem

**Title:** When Albus met Gellert  
Written for [](http://oddsbobs.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**oddsbobs**](http://oddsbobs.dreamwidth.org/)  ('the first time they meet').

When Albus met Gellert, there were no angels singing. Just a sudden presentiment.

  
He was walking down a not so trodden path when he saw a ghostly apparition that turned out to be more material than anything else that had come before.  
'Mrs. Bagshot's nephew, I infer.'  
Gellert, looking startled at first but recovering quickly, smiled back. He had talked first, trying to seize control but the charming grin was all Albus needed to yield it.  
'You are correct, sir. You must be Albus Dumbledore… and very good at guessing.'  
When Albus met Gellert, the word 'passion' finally meant something.

**Title:** Preemptive Attack  
Written for [](http://parvani.livejournal.com/profile)[**parvani**](http://parvani.livejournal.com/) (the word preemptive and a purple hair tie).

Albus is writing and blabbering at the same time and he's listening attentively but also paying Albus' hair the attention it deserves. Albus has tied it up loosely and messily, as in a hurry. He's not even sure from where the lace has come— maybe one of his sister's dresses. Albus likes purple, he muses.

  
Albus likes him too, a little too much even.  
He walks towards Albus and unties the hair. Preemptive attack, he thinks: before Albus makes his move, he must make his own. Because he can't afford to lose control.  
And Albus is very good at that.**Title:** Blind  
Written for [](http://ruthyuki999.livejournal.com/profile)[**ruthyuki999**](http://ruthyuki999.livejournal.com/) ('when Dumbledore realises Grindelwald has a different view on how to gain power').

He's been blind and he knows it. Immersed in their dreams and ambitions, he has not realized… he has not wanted to realize the true scope of Gellert's Utopia.

  
Utopia, a Muggle word.  
But he might be able to stop it. He's as powerful as Gellert (if not more) and, more importantly, he's quite sure nobody knows Gellert as he does.  
That's why he can't end it. Not yet. He has to know more.  
He might be able to change Gellert, even. Find another way. Steer the course towards a less cruel goal.  
Deep inside, he knows he's still blind.

**Title:** Owls  
Written for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=cambodianimp)[**cambodianimp**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=cambodianimp) (the word 'inkstain').

Only one owl has ever come from Hogwarts to Numengard.

  
No owl ever went from Numengard to Hogwarts. Anything he wrote would have been useless. Too many secrets, too many years, too much resentment, too much guilt, too many memories, too much. Just too much.  
His cell has got smaller and darker with the days. He doesn't even think in years anymore. He's vaguely aware of what happens 'outside.'  
That's why he treasures that letter even if he's too crazy to even understand what it means anymore. Those trembling letters, those inkstains are the only way out of his cell. 


End file.
